


【翻译】Head, Shoulders, Knees, and Toes(上)

by liangdeyu



Category: Actor RPF, 神奇动物在哪里RPF
Genre: M/M, 假咬
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: Colin总是在采访中抚摸他操蛋的膝盖，这样下去可不行。





	【翻译】Head, Shoulders, Knees, and Toes(上)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Head, Shoulders, Knees, and Toes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826922) by [JoyBurd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyBurd/pseuds/JoyBurd). 



> 灵感源于众所周知的采访视频

Colin总是在采访中抚摸他操蛋的膝盖，这样下去可不行。

他们把他俩安排在一起跑电影宣传是有原因的。两人的角色彼此牵绊最深，两人在剧组一起度过的时间最长，这么安排合情合理。

问题是Colin他实在是爹味十足(Daddy as fuck)，而Ezra有时会非常，非常弯。大部分时候他是双，不过你知道性向这回事的，有些早上你只是睁开眼然后感觉突然到位，就会有一股迷之巨力把你由双变单。他能见到Colin的每一天都是这样的一天。大概是因为他的小臂，胸膛，肱二头肌，因为他粗重的，傻气的眉毛和他的爱尔兰颤音。他是专业演员，却从未对两人的同框场景提出批评。Ezra了解Credence，也对自己的演技颇有自信，这个角色疏远于人群，为被一位美貌的，年长的男性进攻而心神不宁，为深情的触摸备受煎熬，然而又不乏好奇，自愿被其引导。可是Ezra不是这样，他的处境不是这样。Colin对他发出的气场就好像他从来不懂什么叫“基情”但是他乐意一试，有时候Colin掠过他的目光——就好像他想要一直看着他却不想让自己被人发现——这让他感觉自己好像可以教他一两手，而Colin会极其愿意学习。有些时候仅仅是站在那儿让Colin在他身边走来走去都变得越来越难，遑论让他带路。有些时候相处都变成了折磨。

Ezra后来找到了Colin在采访中的节奏。他倾向于美美的事不关己的站在那儿直到一个问题被径直抛给他，他喜欢把自己参演电影的激动之情一笔带过，Ezra懂了。他自己的汹涌澎湃级别的不羁热忱只不过刚好不是Colin的风格。Colin有点内敛，某种程度上这让Ezra想去解放他，从盔甲接缝处把他拆散。

大多数采访都以Ezra拉着Colin出镜而告终，不是因为Colin需要他的帮助，而只是因为他想这么做。他想当Colin的朋友。他想要看进他的眼睛，逗他大笑，接住他的话茬。他想要的不止于此。

他想把他吸到射。天呐，想得思之如狂。

Ezra知道自己的魅力何在，大部分演员都有自知之明。Colin绝对也知道自己的卖点，因为他总是在活动肩膀，发出性感的咕哝声，采用让自己看起来更霸气的坐姿，采访时占据沙发上的更多空间使得他的大腿令人恼火地紧挨着Ezra的大腿。至于Ezra自己，哈，他长着一张可操的嘴巴，面相看起来就适合在昏暗的某处被两倍大于他岁数的某人压进床垫。他苗条，柔韧，轻便，顺从。他愿意被Colin予取予求。总之理论上是这样。

但这不是Ezra想要的——起码不是最想要的——而是当他在采访中途被Colin抓住膝盖时想到的。Colin的手指扣住他的膝盖骨，而Ezra想到的是伸手把Colin的手拉高，让他把手掌伸进他那可笑的操蛋的紧身裤。Colin揉捏着他的膝盖，拇指擦过他的大腿内侧，而Ezra想到的是自己有多想就这样把Colin推倒在沙发上，就在此时此地，解开他的牛仔裤然后掏出他的老二。他也完全知道他接下来会做什么。他会亲亲它的头部，让它些微划过他的嘴唇，然后只含进一点点。他会吸瘪自己的口腔同时向上看着Colin，用他自己的浓眉与其相和，让对方气喘吁吁，用力瞪他就好像他是天杀的基督再临。他想在吞下全部时听见他所有压低的爱尔兰诅咒，他想在Colin快感超载向后仰头时看见他跳动的喉结，他想爬上Colin的腰胯，骑在他腹肌上发情直到射进他胸口的毛发，搞得场面一团糟乱以至于他不得不把Colin拖进浴室然后全部重来一遍，一直做到他力尽声沙。

Colin突然移开了腿去做一些肢体语言，而这一变化让Ezra回过神来，茫然眨眼。他压下自己方才脱缰的思绪，把它狠狠咽回肚里，然后努力集中注意力。

好在他对哈利波特原著的热情和对同事老二的一样多。


End file.
